Vice
by VeronicaEmilyMustang
Summary: On Titans Southwest's First misson, a Villan named Vice sends his gay brother Mr. Darkside to hurt the leader Blue Jay. When Blue jay starts seeing Vice everywhere even where he's not, her team member Weatherman starts to worry...Rated T for Cussing


Vice 

" Goodbye Mr.Darkside" Blue jay said as she shut the police car door. She looked down, Mr.Darkside surprisingly hurt her. A deep gash on her stomach and, she looked at her leg, she brushed the blood away, a v shaped scar. Hum odd. She started to feel weak, tired and then she heard.

"Blue jay!" It was Skyfire

"Yea" Blue jay rubbed her eyes she's now seeing two of every thing except a black figure with red slits for eyes.

" Blue jay are you ok" Skyfire looks at her.

"Yea." Then she fainted

"Blue jay wake up!"

Weatherman, Vegan, and Noah turn around to see Skyfire hovering over Blue jay. Then the three of them run over.

"Sky what happened?" Weatherman asked

"I don't know I was just talking to her, then she rubbed her eyes and fell."

"Ok Titans we need to get her back to the tower."

Tower 

" It looks like Mr.Darkside put something in those cuts to make her hallucinate"

Weatherman looks at her. Then he notices the V shaped scar.

" Guys is there and reason that he would put a V on her lower leg?"

Vegan, Noah, and Skyfire look at Weatherman then look at each other. Then it got quiet. Vegan started typing something and then Noah spoke.

" I don't think so. Maybe he did it on accident."

Weatherman turns back around and sees the time. 10:37

" Guys we should hit the hay it's already 10:37"

"Ok night" The three of them say.

Later that night.

Blue jay wakes up and looks around. Weatherman's sitting in the chair asleep. She looks in the corner that man that she saw earlier is standing there. She leans over to Weatherman and shakes him awake.

" I'm up, I'm up, what?" He looks at her face it's pale like she just saw a ghost.

"Weatherman please tell me you can see that man over there the one all black with red slits for eyes. Please tell me you can fucking see him!"

Weatherman looks, no one. He walks over there.

Blue jay looks sickened.

"What?" Weatherman asks

" He's choking you can't you feel it?' Blue jay looks baffled.

" No. Blue jay Mr. Darkside put something in you to make you hallucinate your probly just seeing things." He walks over to the bed ad helps her up.

"Can you stand?"

She tries and succeeds for a little bit then she falls into him.

"Kind of." She says blushing

"Well that's a start. You should go to sleep in your own bed, let go."

Weatherman helps Blue jay to her room.

" Night."

" Thanks Weatherman"

" Call me if you need me. My help."

"Ok night"

Next morning

Blue jay wakes up sweating. She runs out of her room in to the living room.

" DUDE!" Noah yells

"I saw him again he ran out here!" Weatherman just stares at her. She waves her hand in front of his face. " Hello"

Weatherman snaps out of it, and then he clears his thought. " Blue jay you forgot to put on your shirt." He starts to talk faster and sweat." … And you're standing in fount of me in your bra bye" Weatherman quickly walks away "Hold that thought." Blue jay runs in her room and put her shirt on. " Sorry about that." She says blushing.

" No big" Noah said then he starts laughing.

" Noah what's so funny" Noah is laughing so hard he falls out of his chair. He says something but you can't understand him." Noah speak up!"

"Weatherman! He.. He" Noah was laughing so hard. Blue jay tossed a Birdarang next to his head. He stopped laughing." Weatherman was…" Noah keeps laughing and Blue jay rolls her eyes. Then the alarm goes off.

"TITANS GO!"

They arrive at the seen of the crime. The criminal turns around. Black suit with red eyes. Blue jay jumps and grabs Weatherman.

"Steven please tell me you can see him, please!" Weatherman looks taken aback at the fact that she called him Steven. He looks down at her. Her face looks frightened. He looks up at the man.

" Yea I can."

"How sweet." Blue jay shutters his voice felt like ice. She turns around and walks forward.

"Who are you?"

" Vice." His voce jagged very eerie. Blue jay starts to see double again. Then a hole appears beneath the two of them. She begins to fall.

"ADDIE!" Weatherman lunges for her. She sees him and reaches for him. Inches away. Then he grabbed her hand.

" Don't let go!"

Weatherman looks up the team is lying on the ground, bleeding, he looks down. Vice is nowhere in sight. He looks up again. A foot comes flying forward, and kicks him in the face. He flies back 10 feet. He opens his eyes. Pain is rushing around in his head. Vice is nowhere in sight but Blue jay is right next to him. The rest of the team gets up. Blue jay gets up slowly. Weatherman blacks out.

He wakes up to typing of a commuter. He sees the living room clock out of one eye. He can't see out of one eye.1: 30. He looks closer at the figure typing on the commuter.

"Blue jay?" Blue jay shoots around

"Your alright!" Weatherman slowly gets up. Slowly Then stumbles backward at the force of a hug.

"Why can't I see out of my right eye?"

" Vice bruised it it's a black eye now but the bandage is cooled so it should work like ice."

Weatherman smiles and hugs her back. She backs away

"Blue jay I .. I .." He stutters. She brushes his blond hair out of his eyes and leans in closer. Then he lens in. Inches away..

"What a touching good bye." Blue jay and Weatherman turn.

" Can you see him?" Blue jay asks

" Yea." He shutters. " What do you want Vice!" Weatherman yells courageously.

" To warn you of your future. Blue jay when I leave each time you see me it will be me. I'm after you." A puff of smoke and he vanishes. Weatherman looks down at Blue jay. Her face buried in his chest.

"Steven, I'm scared. What can he do to me? This could end extremely dreadful!"

" I don't know but he'll have to get thought me first." Blue jay looks up at him.

" Now it's late we should get some sleep." Weatherman and Blue jay walk to Blue jay's room.

" Night." Weatherman says

" good night" She gets quiet. For a minute she just looks at his blue eye. She touches his face and walks in to her room. Weatherman stands out there for a wile then walks to his room.

3:23

Weatherman wakes up to his door opening. He looks, Blue jays standing there in her pj's. Weatherman props him self up in his bed. The sheet falls down and shows Weatherman's torso.

"What's the matter."

" Bad dream."

Weatherman pats the bed next to him. Blue jay walks in she looks down at him. Weatherman notices that she wasn't wearing her mask.

"I can't help thinking of what Vice said." Weatherman could tell she was tense and terrified.

" I need sleep. Lie down and try and sleep to."

Blue jay looks at him then lies down. Weatherman tosses a sheet over her and they fall asleep.

The next morning Weatherman wakes up and looks at his chest. Blue jays head is lying there. Her arm just above his waist and the other on his other arm. Weatherman tries to sneak out of bed but can't. Weatherman Breathes deeply and this causes her to wake up. She looks at where her head was then her Right arm. Then her left She quickly moves her hands.

" Sorry" She says

" hey no big" She gets up and Weatherman dose the same .Blue jay walks out and to her room. Weatherman starts to think.

I think I really like her. Well sharing a bed with her was very… uh… interesting. she's nice smart, beautiful, who am I kidding she's great. I wonder what she thinks of me; does she feel the same way?

Blue jays in her room getting dressed and she starts to think.

Wow, he's so nice He is gorgeous, funny, and…. Blue jay gets a weird look on her face… I did sleep in his bed. A knock on her door interrupts her thoughts.

"The Alarm is sounding let's go!"


End file.
